Love What Can Be Loved
by Fangs Imaginary Twin Sister
Summary: Fang's family his dad Jeb, Angel, Nudge, and Iggy are moving into a new house. What will happen when He moves next door to Max's family her mom Dr Martinez, Gazzy, and Ella. Fax Eggy and Nudge, Angel and Gazzy are all the same age
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I will try my best to write a lot on this story ive got nothing better to do. I hope you like this one .

Fang's pov

We were moving into our new house today it's in Eagle Creek Moyock North Carolina its 500 miles away from where we used to live. We used to live around the outside of Syracuse New York.. "We're moving in the more expensive part of the neighborhood" said my dad Jeb. "Great that's where all the preppy kids live". "Don't be silly Fang I've met the neighbors we are living by they seem very nice". "Yea did you talk to the adults or the kids". "The parents of course and I started to talk and our neighbors to the left Dr Martinez and she has three kids and one of them is your age Fang her name is Max". "whatever" we pulled into a road where there was a school on the sign it said Moyock Middle School. Right after that we pulled into a neighborhood. We turned left and then a few minutes later we pulled up into a large brick house.

"Fang can u wake up the kids and Iggy can you come help me bring some stuff into the house". Yea sure dad" we both said it at the same time. Its weird Iggy and me aren't twins or anything but with the way we talk and everything you would think we were. Angel and Nudge are twins though. There both 13 and when they are asleep and not talking all girly they can be cute but I would never admit that to anyone. "Fang are we there yet"? Asked Angel still half asleep. "Yea Angel where here why don't you and Nudge go inside and pick out your room". "Okey Dokey". They both smiled and ran inside.

After I got everything out of the car a few figures started to come out of one of the houses next to us. There was four of them. "Hi I'm Sherrie Martinez and these are my two daughters Max and Ella and my son Gazzy. I'm guessing you're Fang"? "Uh yea that's me Hi" Holy Crap that girl Max was hot or no she's beautiful. Just as they came over Iggy came out. "This is Iggy over here" "Iggy why don't you come over." "Um ok Fang" "this is Sherrie Martinez, Gazzy her only son, Max, and Ella".

Iggy's pov

Holy Crap I looked at the girl Ella and wow she's amazing. Oh crap I'm looking at her too long but wait she's smiling.

Hey hope you like it if you have any comments or suggestions to make it better message me or review ppllleeeeaaaaasssssseeeeeee


	2. probably 2 soon

Hey guys heres chapter 2

Iggy's pov

She's smiling does that mean she might think I'm cute or something I sure do hope so.

Ellas pov

We first met Fang and I think Max started to stare or something whatever though. Then Iggy came out and it was like an OMG moment. My heart dropped and I don't think I could breath for that second. And he's looking at me what do I do what do I do. I just decided to smile wow that was stupid. "Hi Iggy" what now? "Uh Ella why don't you give Fang and Iggy a tour of our house" said my mom. "Defiantly hey Max do you want to come and help" "Sure and then maybe we can go and see your house".

Fangs pov

Iggy looked like he was going to need a bucket he was looking at Ella so much, but I probably wasn't any better I mean Max wow Max looks so amazing, she was wearing black high top converse with purple shoe laces, a dark navy blue tank top, and dark blue skinny jeans with holes ripped into them. Most of the time I wouldn't like girls when they're dressed like that but with her dressed like that she just looked amazing like nobody could look any better than her. "Hey Ella why don't you take Iggy around and I'll take Fang around then we can all meet up in the backyard in the pool." Said Max "yea sure come on Iggy" This was great I already thinks she's hot and now I get to be alone with her. O knowing my luck with her being my neighbor this will all go wrong somehow.

Max's house was huge it had a bedroom for everyone and a spare room. Max being the oldest got the biggest room well besides her mom who got the master we weren't allowed in anyone else's rooms so we just hung out in Max's room. She had a different color for every wall there was Black on one wall which was my favorite wall a purple one a grey one and a blood red wall. Her bed spread looked really cool it looked like paint was splattered on it with a black background and had the colors just like her walls. "So what do you think" "what"? "What do you think of my room"? "O it, it looks great" "really you don't think it's too dark"? "No I really like it I mean look at what I'm dressed in all black and black and grey are my favorite colors". "Well it looks really good on you". O wow did she really just say that. Whatever.

Max's pov

OMG did I really just say that, o god wait it looks like… like he's kind of grinning at me. If I was going to do it, it had to be now. Like seriously, now or never. Ok, I can do it, I can do it, I can do it! I pressed my lips to his. I DID IT! It too him a few seconds but he finally started kissing me back, phew that scared me. He tightened his grip around my waist and pulled me closer to him. This was going to suck if this ever went bad. "You know us being neighbors and everything if this goes terribly wrong its going to suck" "I was thinking the same thing" said Fang.

Iggy's pov

Ella had shown me all around there house and it was awesome it seemed like Gazzy was a pretty cool guy and there house was huge. Ella's room was right next to Max's and was just as big as hers. I had heard Fang talking a few minutes ago in Max's room I was wondering how he was doing. "So do you think that Max and Fang would go out"? "Well I think so I mean did you see the way Max was looking at Fang". Ella said "well true and you apparently didn't see what Fang looked like I swear he was about drool". "Yea that too hey we should" Ella started….. I had to kiss her she just seemed and looked so incredible. I mean and she even started to kiss me back, if she pulled away and everything then I defiantly would have stopped but she was kissing me back.

I wish this wouldn't end but we both knew that if it didn't someone might walk in and that would be oquward. "Hey weren't we supposed to go meet Max and Fang by the pool"? "Yea but I think there still in Max's room" Ella said. "You wanna go check and see" "yea sure let's go"

Hey hoped you liked this chapter I don't really feel like it was my best r&r


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews it really means a lot some of the ideas will definitely help. Thank you for reading and knowing that you keep encouraging me to write more means so much. **

Fang's pov

Max was kissing me she was actually kissing me, we barely knew each other but it was nice. Then after a few minutes I heard an almost inaudible gasp and I opened my eyes and pulled away from Max. I craned my neck so I could see the door. Ella and Iggy stood there.

"What the hell do you two think you are doing" Iggy feigned surprise.

I fell off the bed and a loud thud occurred. "Iggy Ella what are you guys doing here"?

"Well we came to see if you guys were ready to go swimming but apparently you guys had other ideas". Iggy said impatiently.

"Iggy we really don't have any place to say I mean we were just in my roo…"

I say Iggy put his hand over Ella's mouth and it was so hilarious because we already heard them in there we were just trying to be nice. But then Max had to talk.

"Yea but we already heard you two I mean Ella I think that mom needs to get you a new bed because it always squeaks".

Well it doesn't help that there sisters I guess because don't sisters already fight all of the time?

"Ok well hey why don't we all put this behind us and just go to the pool and Iggy and me will go get some cokes from the cooler at our house".

But again Iggy had to open his big mouth "wait why do I have to go why don't you just go"?

"Because Iggy we have to go and get our bathing suits on and plus we haven't even picked our room and knowing Angel and Nudge they already got the biggest room"

"O crap yea so we will be back and if we aren't back in five minutes then come and get us because knowing our luck with Angel and Nudge it will be a fore on blood bath to get the two biggest rooms that we should get".

Right after we walk out of the house Iggy says "ok so we never talk about what just happened to anyone got it".

"Yea I got it don't worry" then just like any type of thing like this we did our handshake.

"So we should probably go in there and hope best that they don't try the bambi eyes on us huh" I said to Iggy.

"Yea, you know sometimes I wish that I was blind so they couldn't use that type of torture on me".

**Hey guys I know it was kinda short but I didn't know what else to add but I promise that the next chapter will be big because I already got some great ideas for it. Also I do know that in the books Iggy is blind I just wanted to change it up this time like how Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge are all the same age. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm sorry I'm trying to update once a day but we just moved into a new house and we didn't get internet until today but besides this chapter I have a lot more that I was able to post since I have absolutely no internet. And I really miss all my friends and we had pool parties all the time so trust me it's gonna be a splash. :D**

Ella's pov

"So you and Fang were kissing and you guys have only known each other for like ten minutes".

"Well yea but hey you and Iggy knew each other less time, and besides I will admit to this Fang and Iggy are both really hot" Max told Ella.

"Yea they both definitely are but Iggy is all mine, you can have Fang" Ella exclaimed to Max. Wow did she really just say that about both of them I mean what the heck. Well all I know is that Iggy is all mine".

"O yea definitely no doubt, so are you going to ask Iggy out anytime soon"?

"Well yea of course who wouldn't, I mean we've already kissed and everything and I'm pretty sure if he didn't like me he wouldn't have done that. Are you going to ask Fang out"? Ella asked Max.

"I really don't know Ella, I mean he's really hot, but all I see when I look at him is mystery and darkness. I might just wait and see if he will ask me out".

"Well either way you two are definitely gonna be going out soon and seeing the way that you two were looking at each other, you guys might even get married".

Squeeee omg if that actually would happen it would be so cute me and my older sis could get married the same time. Two brothers and two sisters both getting married at the same time place, ohhhh I wonder what we would wear, Max would probably wear something thin and slender where I would want something big and puffy.

"Ella, hello earth to Ella"

"O uh hey Max what happened"?

"I don't know you squeed and then you went into a trance, you were kinda scaring me".

"O sorry I think I was just daydreaming again".

"Ok well I think we should go get our suites on for the guys".

**(Meanwhile for the guys) **

Fang's pov

Ugggg just like we though Angel and Nudge both got the room that I was going to get since I'm the oldest.

"Angel, Nudge you two know the rules, every time we move I get the biggest room because I'm the oldest" I told them.

I know exactly what they're going to try and pull on me today too every time they have to share a room and now that there teenagers they think they need more space where they still have the same amount from before when they had a room two times smaller than the smallest room here. But anyways they say that Jeb our dad says they can have the biggest room but I know that they can't because every time Jeb I mean dad tells me not to believe them. Of course Iggy was fine though because he didn't want to fight with them because every time they get there way with him, so he just got the second biggest room. The other reason is because he would have to fight me to get the biggest room.

"But Fang dad said this time we could have the biggest room". Nudge tried to tell me.

"No he didn't Nudge come on you guys try that every year, I'll tell you guys what, when I go to college and Iggy too you two can have either separate rooms or the biggest room".

"FINE" the both said at the same time.

Sometimes when they do that it freaks me out.

"So dude are you ready to go back to the girls house"? Iggy kept asking me.

I really think Iggy likes Ella so I tried the best plan I've had before.

"Yea bout before we go I gotta ask you, would you ask Ella out"?

"O dude YES! Definitely but I don't know if it's too short of a time to already asking Ella out I definitely don't wanna scare her away so soon". "Wait are you going to ask Max out"?

"Possibly"

"No Fang I mean it are you actually going to ask her out"

"Yea I just hope I don't scare her away too fast. I mean I almost feel like she's my soul mate and were meant to be together."

"That's exactly how I feel about Ella".

"So why don't we just stop this little feeling's talk and just go ask them out"

"Sounds good to me"

We walked out the door feeling confident because me and Iggy got the biggest rooms. When we got to the girls back yards we noticed that they were just sitting in the chairs and that's when I got an incredible idea.

"Hey Igg you thinking what I'm thinking"

"If it's sneak up to them and somehow get them into the water then yea".

"That is exactly what I was thinking".

We snuck up on Ella and Max and we were pretty sure that neither of them knew we were there, but right as we were about to flip there chairs into the water they got up pelted us with two buckets of water balloons. You probably wouldn't believe it but right after that Ella tackled Iggy into the pool and I was laughing so hard I started to cry which was a terrible thing because I was completely distracted and Max pushed me into the water too. Right before I went all the way into the water though I was able to grab Max's hand and drag her into the water too. Then we didn't even realize it Iggy was out of the water and grabbed Ella by the waist and they both fell into the water.

"Well like I always say to be great you gotta take one for the team".

Max started to laugh.

It seemed like forever but Iggy and Ella finally came up.

"So hey I wanna talk to you about something" Max and said simultaneously

So Max and me both dripping wet still went into her room.

Then I told Max "so why don't you go first".

"Uh ok, so I was wondering I mean we basically kicked it off today when we were in my room and I really think you're cute so I was wondering…."

"I was gonna ask you the same thing"

"Really so does that mean you will"

"Yea sure"

**Hope this is long enough for you guys the best part is I got my internet back YAY: D. R&R**


	5. Date Planning

**Hey guys sorry I haven't written in a while since I got internet I got my Xbox back and my Xbox live so I've been playing that with my friends back in North Carolina. Well anyways here's chapter 5.**

Iggy's pov

Well it seemed like I guess Fang was about to ask Max out. Well if he had the guts to do it me being the better well everything I definitely had to ask Ella out soon.

"Hey so Iggy I was wondering if I would be able to talk to you about something".

"Sure Ella what's up"?

"Well I know that we just met today and everything but I feel like we had a really strong connection the first time we met".

"Yea I feel the same way. I think that you are really beautiful and smart and I feel like you are my soul mate".

"Well then do you want to try dating then"?

"Sure Ella sounds amazing".

Right as I told Ella yes I realized that we were in the deep end of the pool. So what I did was I brought her underwater with me and I kissed her. It wasn't awkward like the first time we kissed either it was like our lips were made just for each other. It was so wonderful that when we came up for air I couldn't stop holding her close to me. She was mine and I wasn't going to let that go any time soon.

Max pov

As Fang and me were walking out of my room I noticed Gazzy, my little brother staring out the window so being the good older sister I am (not) I decided to investigate this immediately.

"Hey Fang I gotta go check up on something I'll meet you outside".

"Sure see you in a second". He kissed quickly but passionately and he made his way down staires.

"Hey buddy what's up"

"O um hey Max what are you doing here I thought you were with Fang".

"Well I was but then I saw you looking out the window. What are you looking at anyways"?

"O um nothing important"

"Yea right move over".

I saw Nudge and Angel grabbing stuff from the car.

"Awwww I saw the way you were looking at Nudge, youuu like her"

"Hell no Max I haven't even met her yet"

"Okay whatever Gazzy, bye"

"Bye now leave"

Fang's pov

I was sitting on the couch waiting for Max to stop interrogating Gazzy. God I hope she wasn't being too harsh on the little kid it's always worse with the older sister. She started coming down stairs and I grabbed her from behind. She actually laughed and I held her tighter to me.

"So Maxie I was thinking that maybe since now that were dating we should go on a date".

"Well what were you thinking of"?

"I don't know maybe a movie or dinner. What do you think"?

"MMMMM how about a movie that sounds like fun doesn't it"?

"Yea so what do you wanna go and see"?

"What about that cute little movie Brave"?

"Sure whatever so how about next Friday"?

"Sounds great ill just be getting back from my aunts for the week".

"Ok great can't wait".

"See you then".

**Ok so I know its short but I had nothing and I really wanted to update soon for you guys because I hadn't updated in a while **


	6. Big Date

**Hey idk about this chapter so I guess I hope you like it**

1 week later

**Max pov**

I was really excited I know I just met Fang but I really like him. I really wanted to look nice for him so I know I was gonna have to go to the extremes.

"ELLA"!

"Hey uh what's up Max"?

"Well I um well I kinda need your help". I started to shudder "I need to borrow one of your dresses and I am gonna need you to make my hair look good".

"Yea definitely but are you sure about this I mean Fangs a good guy but are you sure that you want to go all girly on yalls first date"?

"Yea he already means a lot to me even though we've only known each other for a day".

"I know how you feel and so yea I have the perfect dress you should wear and don't worry it won't be pink I just know how much you love that color".

**Fang's pov**

I was sitting on the couch at Max's house waiting for her. If only she knew we actually weren't going to the movies and I had Ella help me out with this. Ella told me she was going to pick out a really nice dress for Max. I heard someone coming down stairs and I just had a feeling it was Max and it was.

"Wow you look soooo AMAZING"

Max was in a purple one strap dress with sparkles on it (pictures on my website soon when I am able 2 complete drawing it) with her hair on the side braided into three different pieces then braided all together. It was amazing I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

"You really think so"?

"Yes even though you look incredible all of the time"

"Thanks you too. So what time does the movie start"?

"Uh in about 30 minutes so we should probably get going if we want to fine good seats".

"Ok sure"

Max walked out the door and right before I did I told Ella

"So is everything ready"?

"Yep everything, just remember this is my sister".

"And remember Iggy is my brother".

After that I walked out the door.

**Max's pov**

Fang was in the car next to me and since he could drive it made him even sexier then he already was. He was making a few turns and we were on a street that I have never gone on to get to the movies.

"Hey um Fang I think you're going the wrong way".

"No I'm not Max trust me please".

"Well I've only known you for around basically two days not gonna be that easy to trust you already".

"Really Max just really"

"Sorry but where are we goi..."

Right as I was about to finish my sentence we pulled up to the beach there were candles lit everywhere and a picnic basket it was so amazing I couldn't believe this was my first date with Fang. So what I decided to do was since we were in the sand I attempted to tackle him. Dang he was tougher to get down then you would think. He saw what I was trying to do so he went like…

"ahhh you got me"

He fell down into the sand and I was on top of him. I started to kiss him, when he realized what was happening he got on top of me and started to wiggle my hips which I wouldn't tell anyone but it was turning me on.

"So Max I've been talking to my dad this week. He told me that before school starts he wants me and Iggy to go and see my mom. But he told me that if you wanted to and if your mom is ok with it that you could come up."

"Well we will be in separate bedrooms right"?

"Only if you want to my mom's pretty cool but I'm glad that I'm here instead of there".

"Well in that case I would love to".

"Well let's go and ask your mom then".

**Hey here's the dress I didn't want to upload the chapter until I finished hope u guys like it**


	7. Chapter 7

So yea I know I haven't updated in a while but trust me school is so terrible. But ive been trying to write in my note book as much as possible so I hope you like it.

Iggy POV

I watched how much fun fang and Max were having and how happy Max seemed when he showed her what there date was. I saw Ella and she had that oh im happy for you but I wish I could do that face.

"So how come we haven't gone on our first date yet Ella?"

"What do you mean"?

"Well we've kissed and well we made out a lot but we haven't actually gone on our first date yet."

"Well I've wanted to go on one but I was scared to ask"

"Why were you scared "

"I thought it might be rushing if I asked you"

"Well Ella we could either go on a date right now or you could come with me"

"Come with you where"

"Fang and me are going to visit our mom before school starts and our mom and dad both said if it was ok with your mom we could bring you and Max"

"OMG I would love to go with you Iggy we just need to get my mom in on it too"

Max POV

"BUT MOM!"

Me and Fang were talking to my mom to see if I could go with Fang and Iggy to go visit their mom.

"No Max I'm not going to let my 15 year old daughter go with her boyfriend so he can see his mom they can go on their own"

Right as I was about to yell at my mom more Ella walk's in.

"Hey mom can I go with Iggy and Fang to visit their mom"?

"Ok come on mom Ella wants to go too, what if both of us went together? We'd watch out for each other besides Fang and Iggy are good guys and they won't try anything their not that dumb."

My mom's rubbing her temples the way she does when she has a huge headache.

"FINE go but don't say I didn't warn you something is going to happen to you girls"

Me and Ella hugged our mom Ella squealing with joy.

"So when are you four leaving"?

"Tomorrow" the boys said at the same time.

"O wow that's real soon come on Max we need to start packing now".

Ugh oh I can see it now Ella's going to try and put me in all girly clothes and it will be a tortuous night of yelling and crying I can see it now.

"Ok well I'll see you tomorrow morning then Fang".

I kissed Fang goodnight and I sent him scared eyes and he just chuckled.

"Ok well bye Ell's I'll see you tomorrow and don't pack anything warm my mom lives in Florida"

Iggy walked out with his brother and once they got outside they started pounding on each other.

**Ok so I know it was short but I wanted to get something out soon the next chapter will probably be short too then.**


End file.
